I Will Always Love You
by raurauslly.music
Summary: Knock Knock. Ally stood on her tip-toes to look in the peep-hole. She gasped, ducking behind the door./ What happens when Austin and Ally get into a fight, which ends with Austin slamming the door to their apartment? When he comes back, a few days later, is he ready to apologize? Or something more? Read to find out! One-shot


**(A/N): Hey guys! I have a new one-shot now, and I personally think it's better than my first one. One, is because I think I'm learning more about writing, and second of all, one of my friends helped me with this, and she turned into a masterpiece! She's PerryGirl110, and she writes Auslly fanfiction too! I'll explain more later, because I guess you want me to shut up now and read the fanfic, so,**

**Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

Austin and Ally. Singer and Songwriter. When you think of them, they're picture perfect. A fairy-tale come true. Truly meant for each other.

You've heard them in interviews. They're totally and completely in love. Everything they do proves it.

One thing that doesn't come to mind is hatred. Fighting. Anger. Seeing the power couple fighting is so unlikely to happen, nearly impossible! Right? I mean, they're perfect for each other! They always get along! Psh, they're Austin and Ally! Even their names fit. They're far from hatred, fights, anything along those lines. In fact, they're the exact opposite!

However, far from popular belief, that isn't how the couple feels all the time. In fact, let's take a look into their lives now. Brace yourself; you may be surprised!

* * *

"You think I can just drop my career just to spend time with you? I can't always be here Ally; I have a career to work on you know!"

"That's not what I meant, Austin! You know that."

"Then what are you trying to say? I thought you were a songwriter! Songwriters are clear with their words, aren't they!"

Ally stepped back, in pure and complete shock of what Austin had just said to her. It hurt, stung like a needle, and the fact that it came from her own boyfriend hurt even more.

Gathering her wits, and hiding her pain securely away, she confidently responded,

"What I meant is that you need to at least spend time with your family! Yes, you should spend time on you career and work hard on it—that's great it really is—but you're starting to forget about the other important things in you life! Mimi and Mike are worried about keeping you grounded, from what they said last time I saw them. And when was the last time you actually spent some time with Team Austin?"

Austin opened his mouth to answer, anger seething up inside him, but Ally was nowhere near done.

"And I mean outside of work, you know. Just us four, like before?" Ally paused briefly for an answer. The glare that was so previously on her face had an air of desperation in it now. Pleading.

"Well, um, let's see...I think it was..." Austin stumbled.

Ally sighed in exasperation, throwing her arms into the air.

"Exactly! It's been so long since we had some fun Team Austin time, outside of work! I hardly see you anymore except for magazines and celebrity gossip shows! I thought we were your friends!" She paused for a quick breath, but the flood of words was only just beginning.

"And how about me, Austin? I'm not trying to sound like a clingy girlfriend here, but when was the last time when we spent quality time together, just you and me?" Ally paused again, but continued on, already knowing the answer. She just felt so lonely lately. Didn't he understand that?

"What happened to you, Austin? Where's the pancake-loving person I used to know? Who cared most about his friends and family, putting them first before his career? I hardly know you anymore, Austin!"

She took a deep breath, tears pricking her eyes. She had been holding back for so long now. It hurt to speak the truth.

She looked up into his hazel eyes, or rather, icy blue eyes, different because of the color contacts. The contacts were fake, false, unreal. Just like Austin.

Austin was taken aback with Ally's words. His breath was blown out of him. The guilt was piling up. In silence, he pulled on his jacket, slamming the door to their apartment. He was running away because, deep down inside his heart, he knew she was right.

Ally sunk down on the couch, burying her head into a pillow, trying to hold back sobs. They had their fights before, but this was the first big blowout that had ended with Austin walking out the door. She was stunned.

She lay there, head in pillow, thinking about Austin. When they turned twenty-two they had moved in together after being a couple for nearly six years. Both of their careers were skyrocketing, which was great, it really was. But after about 3 months, things started to go down hill.

Her career never reached as high as Austin's, but she was content with that. Fame didn't matter to her, really. Only Austin mattered.

Austin's career had flourished as Ally came up with amazing songs for him to sing with his one of a kind voice.

Notice only Ally's name was mentioned in writing songs. That's right. As with fame, Austin became busy, leaving Ally to write the songs all on her own. She was still credited for writing the songs, and she was relieved. But still, it wouldn't hurt to have some help from her boyfriend…

The tears trickled down her face, soon becoming a sob that welled up in her throat, shaking her entire body. She couldn't shake Austin from her thoughts, and she stayed there, unmoving, until a blissful, dreamless sleep pulled her away into another place.

* * *

As you can see, Auslly, as the fans call the couple, isn't all picture perfect. Like pieces of a puzzle, there were some bumps in the relationship. And, just like puzzles, pieces had been lost.

And where was Austin all this time? Well, let's see.

* * *

After slamming the door, Austin angrily trudged to the pond that he and Ally shared. This place soon became his place to think. Alone.

He plopped himself down on the worn-out bench beneath him. Out of anger, he threw a few small stones in the pond, watching as the water rippled where they hit. To his discontent, it didn't help relieve his anger. Not in the slightest.

After the ripples in the pond slowed down, he put his head in his hands and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. And, in an act that even surprised himself, he started to cry. He cried for his parents, and how he had let them down. He was a terrible son. He cried for Trish, missing how she got fired from nearly every job, except for her job as Austin's manager. And he cried for Dez's pet rock, who died months ago, and because he missed his best friend's craziness and friendship. He was a terrible friend.

But most of all, he grieved for Ally. He let the most important person in his life to slide to the bottom of his priority list. He was a terrible boyfriend. Every part of his weak, immature soul ached for her. Ally, it screamed, forgive me!

He felt angry. Angry for letting his family down. Angry for letting down his friends down. Angry for putting his career before his loved ones. Angry for letting Ally down, but above all that, he was angry at himself.

He once made a vow to himself to not become one of those stuck up celebrities that he saw on gossip shows. He thought it would never happen. And now here he is, being just like them.

After what seemed like hours, he stood up with resolve.

Taking a deep breath, he said to himself,

"There's only one way to fix this."

* * *

So, that was where Austin was. Both Austin and Ally were heart-broken, and they dealt with it in different ways. Let's jump a few days into the future, to see how they're doing.

* * *

A few days later, Ally was watching a sappy romance movie and eating her favorite flavor of ice cream, (Fruity Mint Swirl, of course), trying to ease the ache of heart-break. She had also written a few sad songs to let out her emotions, but none seemed to work.

She was also disappointed at Austin, and she half expected him to come back and apologize in all his shining armor and glory. But deep down she knew it was pointless. After a while, this hope died down, and she was alone.

Trish came to visit her as well. Being the supportive friend she was, she tried to persuade Ally to break up with Austin, saying that she deserved someone better.

And as much as Ally wanted to break off the relationship, she just couldn't. Every time she saw his picture on her phone, the wall, the table, in her head, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him. She always would.

However, that morning, she heard a soft, light knock on the door. She paused the movie, standing on her tippy-toes to look through the peephole.

With one glance she gasped, and quickly ducked down. She sprinted towards the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her, examining herself in the reflection of the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were baggy, red, and puffy, due to the crying she had been doing lately. She hadn't showered since the fight, and so bits of make-up were scattered around her face in the most awkward of places.

Her clothes weren't any better either. She was only in an over-sized sweatshirt (given to her by Austin, as cliche as that sounds) and light grey sweatpants.

The person knocked again, a little louder this time. Ally panicked, grabbing a towel to quickly wipe away any make-up that was left. She put her hair in a bun, trying to look presentable. She knew it was hopeless, but the least she could do was try.

Finally, she was ready. As ready as she'd ever be, at least. She walked to the door, fingering the doorknob nervously. Taking a few calming breaths, she swung the door open and looked at the man standing on the other side.

His appearance took her by surprise. He was in the same clothes than when she last saw him, which was heavily wrinkled now and covered in murky stains. His shoes were untied, probably shoved on carelessly.

She looked at his face. His hair was mangled and tossed. It was the messiest she had ever seen. His eye bags were evident, something Ally wasn't used to seeing, and his face was clearly unshaven.

"Austin." she breathed, sympathy and guilt washing over her. She couldn't believe it. He looked as horrible as she felt.

As soon as Austin saw Ally, he felt guilty. Taking in her appearance, he wondered,

_'Is this what I have done to her?'_

Her beautiful features were now different. He big, beautiful, hopeful eyes were now sad and lonely, which broke his heart. She was beautiful however, despite her lack of hygiene. To him, she'd always be beautiful.

He gave a weak smile when he saw his favorite sweatshirt draped over Ally. Even though it was oversized, she looked perfect in his eyes.

"Hey." The tension was thick between them, and neither liked it. They stayed quiet, just looking at each other.

"You want to come in?" Ally finally asked nervously, attempting to break the ice.

"Um, yeah." Austin stepped in, shocked at what he saw.

The place was a complete mess, with tissues, paper plates, and chinese food boxes scattered across the room. It was so unlike Ally, who was a complete clean freak.

However, Austin knew that this was not how his visit would go. He summoned up all the courage he could, and said two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

Ally had never thought that two simple words could give so much healing. So much hope. So much happiness.

"I'm sorry too." She said, and meant it. Meant it with all her heart.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I got angry, and I shouldn't have gotten it out on you. I treated you like dirt, and I shouldn't have ever done that to you. You're worth more than that. You're an amazing songwriter too, and it was cruel of me to bring you down like I did. You deserve to be treated better, like a princess. You mean everything to me."

Ally was about to say her forgiveness, but Austin had more to say.

"I put my career first, instead of my friends, and my family. It was stupid, and I regret it with everything I have. You were right, I spent too much time on my career instead of spending time with you, my girlfriend. I love you, Ally. I know that you're probably still mad at me, but I want to ask you to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

Austin, who was looking at his feet for most of his speech, looked up, daring to look directly into Ally's eyes. Ally looked in that chocolate pool of brown and immediately knew that he meant it.

"No Austin, you're wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I know that you can't spend all your time with me. I'm sorry too." By this time, Ally was crying freely in front of Austin. She trusted him not to judge her.

"I guess we were both wrong." Austin paused, hesitating.

Then, as confidently as ever, he said, "Come here, Ally." Austin opened his arms and welcomed Ally into a perfect hug.

Just like when they first met, both were unsure of what to do at first. Ally held out her hand, ready for a handshake, well at the same time Austin opened his arms and invited her into a hug. When they realized what the other was doing, they quickly switched, Austin extending his hand and Ally opening her arms. At this, they both burst into a fit of laughter. The tension was gone. They were happy.

Ally ran into his arms, hugging his neck tightly and soaking his shirt with her tears. Neither cared though, as Austin hid his face into his girlfriend's brown hair.

"I forgive you Austin." Ally cried, grasping the back of his shirt, hugging him more.

"I forgive you too, Ally, even though I should be the one who's sorry." Austin hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. The next few minutes, they spent hugging, in each other's arms.

However, Austin still had a few more questions.

"Ally?" Austin asked, pulling away slightly, still holding Ally's waist.

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes, noting that he had taken off his color contacts.

"How did you do this? Deal with me going off on you like that? Why didn't you break up with me? I probably deserve it, because I didn't treat you like I should have." Austin asked, looking into her eyes.

Ally stayed quiet for a while, swaying with Austin as they hugged. Finally, she answered,

"Love is unconditional, no matter what. Even though Trish wanted me to break up with you, I couldn't because, now I realize that I love you too much to do that. Love loves, no matter what. Even though it hurt me to see you like that, I still hoped that someday the old Austin will be there, hidden inside. I never stopped loving you, Austin." She smiled at him, and Austin smiled even wider.

"I love you Ally." Austin said simply.

"I love you too Austin." She said, feeling better than ever.

"I promise that I'll never treat you like that ever again Ally. You're the second best thing that ever-"

"Wait, what do you mean _second_?" Ally started to feel a little jealous.

"Duh, the best thing is that pancakes were invented!" Austin smiled his goofy grin.

"Austin!" She said, smacking him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding Ally, pancakes is the second best. You're number one." Austin booped her nose playfully. **(1) **Ally smiled, giving him a short, but sweet kiss.

"But there's still one thing though." She dropped her hands from him, putting them under her chin.

"What is it?" Austin asked, struggling to keep his cool.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth? For all I know, you could go back to being busy, and then you'll be breaking you promise." Ally asked, reaching for her hair.

"This." Austin said, dropping down on one knee. Ally jaw dropped, knowing what was coming. She didn't expect that it would happen here, right now.

"Ally, I'll love you forever and always, and I'll treat you like a princess, like you deserve. I will love you no matter what, and I'll always love you more than pancakes. Will you marry me please? With pickles on top?" Austin asked, taking Ally's hands in his.

"Yes." And then Ally tackled him to the ground, hugging him as tight as possible. Austin slipped the shining ring onto her finger, kissing her hand.

Smiling at her ring, Ally asked,

"Is this why it took you so long to come back?" Austin nodded.

"First, I went to Jimmy, asking him if I could take a few days off. He agreed. Then I went to your dad to ask him if I could drop the question, and as you can also see, he gave his blessing." Ally grinned.

"I love you so much Austin." Ally laid her head on his chest.

"Not possible, because I love you more." Austin said, cradling Ally in his arms, and sighed in contentment. He loved her, he really did. More than the world.

**(A/N): Hate it? Love it? Like it? I think it's amazing, because of PerryGirl110, so check out her fanfiction too! She's amazing, so if you thought that this was good, go check out her fanfiction! I know this sounds desperate, but really, YOU WILL NOT BE WASTING YOUR TIME IF YOU CHECK HER OUT! So yeah, drop a review while you're at it! I'm sure PerryGirl110 and I would love it, since we worked on this together. :)**

**(1): I do not own the past tense variant of the word "Boop" owned by Hugs4ADollar. I have no connection to it, and I certainly do NOT want to pay a fee of $49.95 AND the shipping fee, which is $99,999,999.99. I do not have the money for it, let alone for a guitar. **

**So, two things to do.**

**1. Review**

**2. AND CHECK OUT PerryGirl110's AMAZING FANFICS! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!**

**See, I rarely use caps; this should persuade you to check her out!**

**Until Next Time! :D**


End file.
